


Chores

by RensSaxophone



Series: Ranmaru's Birthday!! 2020 [7]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensSaxophone/pseuds/RensSaxophone
Summary: Ren tries to find a way out of doing chores. Ranmaru entertains his attempts.
Relationships: Jinguuji Ren/Kurosaki Ranmaru
Series: Ranmaru's Birthday!! 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929976
Kudos: 9





	Chores

**Author's Note:**

> Day Three! We're nearly there.

“I love you.” Ren gives Ranmaru something that’s almost a sheepish grin, leaning his head back against the couch. 

Ranmaru steps forward, raising the laundry basket over Ren’s head to put it in his lap. “Love you, too. You’re not gettin’ outta laundry.”

Ren pouts, and then he seems to form a quick plan. The controller he had been using and the laundry basket are both pushed to the couch, the game not even paused, and he stands, to move quickly around the side. The only reaction Ranmaru gives is to turn his head to keep his glare trained on Ren. 

Ren’s hands find Ranmaru’s waist, but they don’t stop there, sliding further to cup Ranmaru’s ass. Ren’s voice is a purr. “Maybe we could make a deal?”

“Yeah? ‘S gonna take a lot fer you ‘t get outta your chores, Ren.”

“But you’re telling me there’s a chance.” Ren is grinning. Ranmaru’s jaw tenses so that he doesn’t give Ren the satisfaction of any type of reaction when Ren pulls Ranmaru’s hips closer to his own, grinding into Ranmaru. Ren’s confidence shows that he sees through it. 

“Y’know what? Fine. You’ve got one hour.” Ranmaru’s fingers curl back around Ren’s hips in return, keeping him close. “You impress me ‘n maybe I’ll consider. Won’t take anythin’ off the table, ‘cept if you cum first you forfeit.” 

Ren laughs. “You say that like that’s a problem.” Ren nips at the side of Ranmaru’s neck.

“‘N that starts yer hour.”

“Then go get into the bedroom.” Ren ends up pressing Ranmaru back- and he may almost be pushing him, but he’s still got a hold on him to make sure Ranmaru doesn’t just trip back and fall. Ren gives him a quick kiss. “Because I’m on such a time crunch, I’d appreciate it if you’d get naked for me and lie on the bed.”

“We’ll see.” Ranmaru grunts when Ren’s hands leave him. Ren shakes his head, but he heads into the closet to grab a box. He knew Ranmaru would listen, even though he also knew they both preferred to take an active part in undressing the other. If Ren had more time, he’d be happy to please- but that wasn’t quite how today was going to fall. 

Ren spends a good fifteen minutes of his hour in the bathroom. Ranmaru does wait, sitting, totally naked on the bed, but his eyebrows raise when Ren exits the bathroom. 

It wasn’t perfect- because Ren had this planned for a while but was expecting a bit more time to prepare. It was a cocktail dress in a very deep maroon red color, just long enough to hide the black, lacy underwear. He was wearing fishnet thigh-highs, held by garters. He’d have done himself up a bit more- and he had a pair of heels hidden in the closet near the box, but this would do for now. And one look at Ranmaru’s expression made it clear that Ranmaru wasn’t unaffected. 

“I’d love to get into some real foreplay.” Ren moves towards the bed, and his walk is graceful- as quiet as a cat. His stride stops so that he can climb onto the bed to straddle Ranmaru’s lap. “But we’re on a bit of a time-crunch. I’ll just have to do my best.” 

Ren kisses Ranmaru, pressing down to get Ranmaru to lie flat on his back. Ranmaru’s hands start on Ren’s hips, and then raise up Ren’s sides before Ren stops him, removing Ranmaru’s hands and giving him a teasing click of the tongue. “No touching.” Ren winks. “For the next hour I want you to just lay there.” 

Ranmaru huffs, but he lets his hands drop, fisting his hands in the bed sheets. 

“Good boy.” Ren mumbles, leaning down and cupping Ranmaru’s cheek. “I’ll make it worth your while.” He hums before he takes Ranmaru in another kiss. Without use of his hands, Ranmaru can’t quite take control of it- but it’s not necessarily from lack of trying. “I hate to break it to you-” Ren mumbles. “But I’ve already prepped myself.”

“I’ll give you ‘n extra ten minutes if you let me make sure ya did it right.”

“That desperate to get your hands on me?”

“Let’s go with that.”

“Well. Ten extra minutes and your fingers inside of me sounds like a pretty good deal.” Ren purrs. “And I guess I did have a surprise I’d rather you see yourself.” 

Ren is barely finished when Ranmaru moves, pinning Ren to the bed. It’s very obvious that Ranmaru has no real intentions to take _off_ Ren’s dress, only pushing it up, but then Ranmaru freezes, taking in Ren’s underwear- they were clearly women’s, and they didn’t do much to cover anything, completely made out of lace, but against his tanned skin they looked _sexy_ , and the way Ranmaru was taking Ren in made him feel _beautiful_. 

Ranmaru presses an aggressive kiss to Ren’s lips. “‘M tempted ‘t just give in and take you now.” Ranmaru growls against Ren’s lips. 

“Trust me, baby-” Ren is breathless. “I’ve got good plans.”

“Well, fer now, ‘s my time. Turn over.” Ranmaru pulls himself away to get the lube from the side table while Ren pushes himself onto his stomach and then onto his knees on shaky limbs. The _kiss_ had really taken it out of him already- and he was so hard he was sure it had to be painfully obvious under the underwear. Ranmaru doesn’t even fully take them off yet, choosing to only lower them down Ren’s thighs. Ranmaru’s already lubed fingers are quick to find Ren’s entrance- and because Ren was clearly true to his word about prepping himself, Ranmaru begins with two fingers. Ren presses his cheek to the pillow, trying and failing to keep his hips still. 

“I’ve barely even started, babe.” Ranmaru chuckles, brushing Ren’s hair away from his face so that he had a better view. Ren’s face was lewd- flushed and panting, his eyes glazed with want. He had prepped himself to be able to quickly take Ranmaru. He hadn’t had enough time to really work himself up with it, but that was exactly what Ranmaru was doing right now. He wasn’t focused on stretching Ren out, but rather on finding all of the sensitive spots inside of Ren to make him squirm and moan and whine- and Ranmaru was good at that, finding and nailing Ren’s prostate almost immediately. 

Ranmaru wasted very little time in adding a third finger, repeating the same actions but with renewed vigor. 

“Ran-” Ren whines, his hips pressing back into Ranmaru’s fingers. Ranmaru just chuckles. 

“You sure you don’t just want me to take you?” Ranmaru’s voice is dark, and there’s a lust filled grin on his face. It’s wolfish. “Maybe I’d even let ya off ‘a yer chores. Might be kinda hard ‘t do ‘em if you can’t walk.” Ranmaru sounded smug, but Ren would actually make a denying noise. 

“Gotta do it myself.” He pants, Ranmaru’s fingers having never stilled. “Damn good plan, too.”

“Hope it doesn’t include this.” Ranmaru’s voice is definitely _too_ smug now, as he uses his free hand to touch the ring at the base of Ren’s dick. “‘Cause I’m addin’ a rule.” Ranmaru removes the ring in one swift move. 

Ren gives a pout that only stays briefly because Ranmaru’s movements have only strengthened. 

“Then you should stop playing dirty.” Ren’s hands are bunched in the pillow that his head is on. 

Ranmaru chuckles, but he finally, slowly removes his fingers from Ren. 

“Lay down.” Ren mumbles. “I think I’m using my ten minutes to recover.”

That gets a full laugh from Ranmaru, almost like a bark, but Ranmaru does return to laying down on the bed, on his back. Ren only takes five minutes, but he does remove the panties before he straddles Ranmaru again. 

Ren doesn’t even bother getting a condom, choosing to just settle himself down on Ranmaru until he’s fully impaled himself on Ranmaru’s cock. He rolls his hips as his moans match with Ranmaru’s in the small room. Ren had been prepared enough that it wasn’t difficult- and it wasn’t as if they hadn’t fucked just last night. 

Sex certainly wasn’t anything new. Ren’s lost count of how many times he’s ridden Ranmaru. 

It’s a bit more work, riding him with no help- because Ranmaru had listened to Ren’s orders and he hasn’t reached out to touch Ren once. 

But that definitely didn’t keep his hips still. Ren has his hands on Ranmaru’s chest to try to steady himself because everytime Ren lowered himself, Ranmaru’s hips snap up and it keeps Ren from trying to get any kind of steady rhythm going. Ren had a lot of endurance, and a lot of stamina- but he was getting tired. 

He hadn’t ever realized how much harder it was doing it without Ranmaru helping him- by lifting and lowering. It really did make it easier. But Ren was determined to see this out. 

However, Ranmaru noticed that he was getting close and that Ren wasn’t even close. 

“Sorry, Ren.” Ranmaru grunts. “‘M cheatin’.”

Ranmaru’s hands lift, and when Ren has mostly lifted, Ranmaru actually pulls him a bit further, and then they turn. Ren hits the bed a bit harder than Ranmaru means to set him, but Ranmaru’s dick is back at his entrance before Ren can even register that he’s winded, and Ranmaru is back inside of Ren in one smooth thrust. 

“You okay with a stretch?” Ranmaru mumbles, and all Ren can do is nod. Ranmaru pulls back, almost all of the way out, and he brings Ren’s legs onto his shoulders with a bit of maneuvering. He’s too far away to kiss Ren- which is the first thing on Ren’s mind, but he’s in the perfect position to really hit Ren deep. 

Ren can’t even form words- he’s making noises and some of them sound almost like Ranmaru’s name, his back arched and his eyes rolling up into his head as Ranmaru relentlessly nails his prostate, over and over. 

“If you need ‘t be touched, touch yerself now, Ren.”

Ren’s hand fumbles, but he manages to find his dick. His hand is a bit too dry, but it doesn’t stop him from jerking himself off, trying and failing to time it to Ranmaru’s thrusts. 

“Fuck, Ran!” Ren’s moan is a higher pitch than his voice usually gets, and Ranmaru groans.

“You did good, Ren, just a ‘lil longer.” It’s a grunt. Ranmaru’s next few thrusts hit a bit harder, a bit deeper- and then he pulls out of Ren completely with his next stroke and his cum joins Ren’s on his stomach and the bottom of his dress.

Ranmaru gets Ren’s legs off of his shoulders, and then he falls down onto the bed next to Ren. He sits up enough to turn Ren’s head, pulling him into a kiss hard enough to ache, and he holds it for a very long moment before finally letting go of Ren’s face so that both of their heads can drop. Ranmaru manages to pull Ren closer, seemingly unbothered by the sweaty, sticky mess Ren was right then. 

“Do I still get out of chores?” Ren manages to give a tired grin, the teasing tone _almost_ hitting right in his voice. 

“I’ll do the laundry.” Ranmaru gives, in nothing but a mumble, clearly tired himself. “But yer still on dishes.”’


End file.
